


Taming the Thief

by WondrousWendy



Series: Wendy's Kinktober Pieces [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Teasing, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy
Summary: At the Snug Harbor Inn in Boralus City, Sentinel commander Saedris Winterglaive teaches her pet thief Erisanah Windsong a thing or two about patience.Day Four -- Bondage/Handcuffs





	Taming the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, back at it again at Krispy Kreme with OCs, this time featuring my Night Elf Rogue Erisanah "Eris" Windsong and my friend's Night Elf Hunter Saedris Winterglaive. This story is set in Battle for Azeroth, but it features no spoilers about the story, other than the fact that Mechagon exists.

Saedris is two fingers deep into Erisanah when there’s a knock at the door.

“Don’t answer it,” Eris whimpers. “Whoever it is they can shove off.”

Saedris rolls her eyes. “And what if it’s your brother on the other side of that door?”

Eris shudders when Saedris pulls her fingers out of her, licks them clean, and then slides out of bed. The sight of Saedris dressed in casual, civilian clothes always takes her breath away, stops her heart, and turns her into some kind of hopeless romantic. Sure, she loves the way her fierce Sentinel commander looks garbed in mail, leathers, and warpaint, but it’s nice to have Saedris all to herself, without the war weighing on their shoulders.

Their room at the Snug Harbor inn is supposed to be their little oasis, where no one can bother them, barring something extremely time-sensitive. There’s another knock at the door, and this time, their uninvited guest is more urgent.

“Ugh, can they just fuck off?” Eris whines. “I thought I put my hat on the handle.”

“Apparently they don’t seem phased by it.”

Saedris heads over to the door, without moving to uncuff her from the bedposts.

“Saedris, wait. Please. You really aren’t going to...”

Eris tries not to sound so needy, so desperate, but she can’t help it. She’s handcuffed to the bed naked, spread eagle and on display for her huntress’s pleasure.

“Whatever it is, I’m not going to let them hold me for long. I’m not on duty right now, so if something needs a response now, I’m sure someone else will be able to handle it.”

“C’mon—you can’t just—“

Saedris returns to the bed for only a moment to place a kiss upon Eris’s forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere other than just outside into the hall. I’m not going to be long. If you need me, just sing the song we agreed upon, ok?” Saedris brushes some of Eris’s light blue hair out of her face. “Can you be good for me, my little songbird?”

Eris huffs. Saedris knows what strings to pull and what buttons to push to make her submissive, like some kind of tamed nightsaber—which she isn't, no way in hell would she ever let someone tame her. But, the pet name makes her feel special, wanted.

“I guess I can wait,” Eris grumbles. “If you come back quickly.”

Hasn’t she told Saedris she gets incredibly jealous easily? Weren’t Kul Tirans the sort who could respect the implication of a hat on a door handle? She sighs. No, it’s probably some 7th Legion grunt with a stick up his butt come to give Saedris the weather report.

“Consider it a test of your patience.”

More knocking, this time pounding.

“Whoever’s out there is lucky I’m handcuffed or they’d get a piece of my mind.” Eris pouts and wiggles her body, hoping in a last ditch effort to convince Saedris to stay. “I was just about to come, damn it.”

“Some say good things come to those who wait.”

“Hmph. Well go on, then, answer it.”

“I won’t be long I promise.”

It’s a good thing Saedris Winterglaive is the kind of woman that makes waiting worth it.

x X x

By the grace of Elune herself, Eris doesn’t have to wait long for Saedris to come back. She trusted her huntress to keep her promise, and she could hear Saedris talking with the other person through the wall. She can’t make out what they’re talking about clearly, but she can tell it’s something serious—the word war comes up a few times. Typical. She’s just as mad about Teldrassil as any other Kaldorei, but couldn’t the conflict take a break for just one day? No, because if the Alliance and Horde spent a day at peace, they’d realize how futile the war over Azerite really is, deep down.

The door opens wide enough for Saedris to slip inside.

About damn time. Eris was about to break out the acrobatics to start picking at the locks with her feet and the bobby pin clipped in her hair if she had to wait much longer.

Saedris walks back into the room donning Eris’s teal blue hat atop her head, and it makes Eris’s lips part in a silent gasp. Saedris radiates confidence, and she has the poise and grace of a trained warrior. She comes to sit on the edge of the bed, places the hat on the nearby nightstand, and then leans over Eris to give her a long awaited, satisfying kiss.

“You’ve been a good girl, songbird. I think it’s time for your reward.”

Eris blinks up at Saedris and tries not to look so pathetic, so pouty.

“I missed you.”

“I told you I’d come back.” Saedris moves back into her position near the foot of the bed between Eris’s spread legs. “You still want this, don’t you?”

Eris groans. She rattles the cuffs and feels like a saber pacing in a cage.

“Of course I still want this! You left me hanging!”

“Come now, you’re not mad at me, are you?” Saedris asks with a playful smile. She runs her fingers along the softness of Eris’s thighs. “I had to answer. You’ll be glad I did. The soldier outside told me about an expedition being coordinated to some island called Mechagon off the northwest coast of Stormsong. Apparently there’s rumors about an old Titan facility there.”

“And what does that have to do with me? You’re telling me you’ll be leaving Boralus again! You just got back!” 

“Yes, I will be leaving Boralus again, but you’re coming with me. I need someone with your particular skillset. You’re good at breaking into places you’re not supposed to be in, aren’t you?”

Eris blushes—so Saedris thinks flattery will get her somewhere.

“What’s in it for me?”

“I thought you liked participating in expeditions of this sort—treasure hunting, this time for a good cause.”

Saedris slips her fingers back between Eris’s folds, which are still sensitive from before. Eris melts into the bed, feeling a surge of relief. She’s still wet and roaring to go, and she hates how badly she needs this, like she’s wrapped around Saedris’s finger. 

So Saedris thinks bribery might get her somewhere, too. Well, she’s right. It will. 

Saedris’s thumb starts to slowly stroke her pearl, and suddenly whatever sharp retort she was about to make dies on the tip of her tongue.

“I’m also trying to appeal to your sense of sense of adventure. I know you don’t like to stay in one place for too long. However,” she leans forward and presses an almost too gentle kiss to Eris lips, “I know you won't be able to wander away from me if you’re where I can keep an eye on you Erisanah.”

“You know I’m right where I wanna be. With you. You don’t need to be worried so much. I’m not gonna wander off,” Eris says as a blush spreads across her pale pink cheeks. “I want to go with you. You think I like us being separated for long periods of time? No. I don’t. Tavern life just isn’t the same without my number one fan in the crowd.” 

“Then it’s settled.” Saedris smiles innocently, but there’s something predatory in her glowing silver eyes. “You will go with me to this Mechagon, and you will keep my tent warm at night.” 

_Such a sap,_ Eris thinks to herself. _But, she’s my sap._ Eris likes it; it’s nice to feel wanted and loved in the way Saedris shows her. Saedris’s sentimental side contrasts well with the confident, intimidating Sentinel she’s shown on the battlefields of Kul Tiras. In private, Saedris lets down her walls and invites Eris inside. Eris knows it’s not something Saedris does often, if ever. This kind of access, this view of Saedris, it’s for her alone, and this information is not something that Eris takes lightly, despite whatever teasing may take place between them. 

Finally, at long last, Saedris slides off the bed to undress. Watching her huntress remove layer after layer entices Eris more and more. Inch by inch, pale skin and toned muscles are revealed and put on display for her. Saedris is a warrior serving the Goddess; Elune always granted her devoted followers her blessing. There’s nothing hotter than seeing Saedris naked, with a rock-solid body like that. 

Saedris returns to the bed and crawls on her hands and knees back to Eris. They share a passionate kiss, with Saedris’s hand on her breast, her fingers playing with her sensitive nipple. Her mouth starts to trail down Eris’s body planting sordid kiss after kiss over her neck, her breasts, down her stomach until her head hovers between her legs. With two fingers spreading her folds, Saedris leans forward and presses a gentle kiss there. Then, she lays open mouth kisses, and the heat of her lips makes Eris’s body shudder with relief. 

“No one better fucking interrupt us,” Eris moans, her eyes falling closed, “or I swear…” 

“Just focus on me, songbird. Sing for me, Erisanah.” 

Eris releases the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and she pulls against her restraints. All she wants to do is grind her hips against Saedis’s face until she comes at long last, but the cuffs around her wrists and the rope around her ankles keeps her in place. Every caress of Saedris’s lips leaves behind a trail of fire. Every stroke of her huntress’s relentless tongue against her makes her body quiver and shake. Saedris pushes two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out while sucking on her clit. 

Little mewling noises spill from Eris’s lips, desperate and needy. When her first climax rushes over her, hot and fast, she lets out a sharp cry and squirms against the bed as Saedris continues to lick and lap at her. 

Then, Saedris fetches her knife from her pack and cuts Eris’s ankles free. With total command over Erisanah, she slots their legs together until they’re joined most intimately, core to core. Wet, sloppy noises fill the air, joining the sound of Saedris panting to catch her breath and Eris whimpering. Saedris isn’t one for dirty talk once they get going, but it doesn’t matter—the physical, guttoral sounds of Saedris fucking her senseless is all she needs. 

The bed rocks from the force of Saedris’s thrusts as they grind together. There’s nowhere for her to go, nowhere for Eris to escape the tantalizing trap Saedris has placed her in. There’s no more space in her thoughts to tease and joke. All she’s wanted since she agreed to this little rendez-vous was to feel Saedris pressed against her, unrestrained, writhing with need too. 

They succumb together. The last remaining shreds of Saedris’s control snap, and she rocks against Eris in a mad frenzy, holding Eris’s thigh in a deathgrip, until they both reach their peak at once. Stars float across Eris’s vision. She slumps against her restraints, spent and sweaty, with her thighs twitching as Saedris untangles them. 

Saedris releases Eris from her restraints and takes her wrists carefully into her hands. Her thumbs rub over the red marks on Eris’s wrist where she clashed against the cuffs, and then she presses soft kisses there. 

“I think you’re making great progress, Eris. A few more rounds like this and I think I’ll have you properly tamed.” 

Eris gapes and shakes her head vigorously with her tongue sticking out. “Ugh! As if!” 

Saedris smirks. “We’ll see about that. I’ve never met a wild animal I couldn’t tame.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see the full list of prompts for the entire month of Kinktober, please check out my [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) I will be writing for a handful of pairings from various fandoms, and my aim is to give some love to rarepairs and to my OCs! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
